


all i want for christmas (is you)

by the_nvisiblegirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has no chill, Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nvisiblegirl/pseuds/the_nvisiblegirl
Summary: Alex rigged the Superfriends' annual Secret Santa in order to make Kara and Lena admit their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers (Background)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 532





	all i want for christmas (is you)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, y'all! Originally, I'd planned to do a full advent calendar but then work got absolutely insane so that idea went out the window pretty fast. But I really liked this prompt, so I spent most of my day today finishing it.
> 
> I know the title is basic as fuck but a) I couldn't come up with anything better and b) I'm a basic bitch—deal with it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy punks!

December was—hands down—Kara’s favorite time of the year. Everyone seemed to magically be in a better mood, there were pretty lights and music and cookies.

Although they didn’t celebrate Christmas, of course, they always had a Friendmas get-together on Christmas Eve—which, essentially, was just an excuse to get drunk and eat a lot of Chinese food together. There were gifts, too, piled around the potted plant in the corner of Kara's apartment because she didn’t have a Christmas tree. ****

This year, Alex had been very adamant that they switch from their usual tradition of White Elephant to a more classic Secret Santa—complete with pulling each other’s names out of Alex’s beanie during game night a couple of weeks ago. Things had gone downhill from there.

Currently, it was December 16 and Alex had come by for a Danvers sisters movie night (mostly because Sam and Lena were busy trying to close the deal on the latest big L-Corp acquisition before the holidays, so both Kara and Alex were bored—there was pizza, potstickers, and a whole pile of Christmas films, though, so Kara wasn’t going to complain. But there was something on her mind, and she’d been trying to find the right moment to bring it up).

They were halfway through _Love Actually_ when Kara couldn’t keep her mouth shut any longer.

“So, I got Lena for Secret Santa,” she said, trying to sound nonchalant. Telling Alex didn't count, right? She gulped. “I don’t know what to get her.”

“She’s literally your best friend, dork.”

Kara sighed.

“I know, I just…”

She couldn’t quite explain _why_ she was struggling so much with this. She’d bought presents for Lena before—for numerous Christmases, and birthdays, and because she’d seen something somewhere and thought the other woman would like it—but something about this felt different. _Important._

Alex popped another potsticker into her mouth before casually saying, “Just get her an engagement ring. You’ll be golden.”

“What?”

The older woman huffed out a breath and, after hesitating briefly, turned to look at her sister.

“Kara, no offense, but everyone with eyes can see that you’re in love with Lena.”

For one terrible, horrible second, her heart stopped, caught, before it started beating double time in her chest. She could feel the flush spreading across her cheeks at the words, could feel her hands shake, and her first instinct was to refute her sister’s statement.

“I—I’m _not_ … I mean—”

A soft smile appeared on Alex’s face.

“And from the looks of it she has feelings for you, too.”

Kara’s breath hitched in her throat.

“ _Really?_ ”

“I thought you aren’t into her?” Alex laughed, and Kara cursed herself for walking right into the trap her sister had laid for her.

“Shut up,” she grumbled, reaching for another slice of pizza.

In the end, Kara bought her a necklace. A plain gold chain with a small gemstone pendant. Once she’d had the idea, she had agonized for days over what stone she should pick, had spent countless hours googling their meanings, before eventually settling on a ruby, not least because she knew its deep red color would contrast nicely with Lena’s pale skin.

She had second guessed her decision every day since. (Because a ruby was pretty straightforward in terms of what it symbolized. Because she didn't want to ruin what she and Lena had.)

Upon Alex’s insistence, they'd decided to do presents prior to dinner this year and Kara was at the same time exited and apprehensive about it. Well, at least she’d know. ****

“Lena, you’re up first,” Alex announced, placing a flat square box in the brunette’s hands, who smiled when she saw the wrapping paper. Penguins; her favorite.

The second Lena had a hold of the present, Kara’s heart sped up. This was it, the moment that would reveal if she’d made a giant error in judgement or not.

The brunette pulled back the wrapping paper carefully, diligently—like everything she did—and Kara almost instinctively held her breath. _Please don’t freak out, please don’t freak out, please don’t freak out_ , she prayed, watching every little change in the other woman’s facial expression with single-minded focus.

Eventually, Lena put aside the paper, placed the box on her knees, lifted the lid, and—

Her head snapped up as soon as she laid eyes on the necklace, locking gazes with Kara across the room.

 _Oh God_. She knew. She _definitely_ knew.

“Wasn’t the budget, like, twenty bucks?” she heard Winn say somewhere in the background, but she only had eyes for Lena, who was looking at her with such quiet, unreadable intensity that Kara almost forgot how to breathe.

Did Lena like the necklace? Or had she taken things a step too far? Friends got each other jewelry, right? A necklace didn’t have to be a declaration of love. (Except for the fact that that’s exactly what she’d wanted it to mean because ever since Alex had brought it up, she had been unable to think about anything but her feelings for Lena. Because her sister was right; Kara was pretty sure she was in love with her. Which terrified her to no end because if her sister had picked up on her feelings, Lena must have as well. Lena was the smartest person she knew—highly educated, quick-witted, observant. There was no way she would miss something like this.)

“It’s gorgeous. Thank you, Kara,” Lena said, tracing the gold chain with a finger.

They went around counter-clockwise until, finally, it was Kara’s turn to unwrap her present. A small red box appeared in front of her seemingly out of thin air and she picked it up. It was heavier than she’d thought considering its size. She opened it slowly, eyes going wide when she saw what it was.

It was the most beautiful wrist watch she’d ever seen, with a light brown leather strap and a bold, square clock-face. Almost automatically, her eyes were drawn to the white lining of the box where it said _Cartier_ in golden letters on the underside of the lid.

“Lena—” she breathed because _holy shit_. There were at least ten thousand dollars in her lap right now. True, the amount was nothing but petty cash to her billionaire best friend, but still.

Did this mean…

“I had it engraved as well.”

Lena’s voice was calm, quiet, and Kara’s fingers trembled as she carefully lifted the watch from the box and turned it over.

There, in perfect script, were four little words:

_You are my hero_

She remembered when Lena had said them to her, right at the beginning of their friendship. It seemed like decades ago.

Kara smiled at the memory, thumb gently running along the inscription before slowly raising her head. Lena’s eyes on her were intense, even more intense than when she’d unwrapped her own present, and, suddenly, she couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she should thank the other woman—tell her she was crazy, that this was way too much—but her mouth didn’t seem to want to cooperate. So, instead, she just gaped at the brunette across the living room, watch clutched in between her fingers.

A moment passed. Then another one.

Kara would have been happy to just stare at Lena for the rest of the day—hell, the rest of her _life—_ but her sister seemed to have other ideas.

“Oh my God, just fucking kiss already!” she blurted, effectively startling Kara out of her stupor.

Next to her, Sam swatted her girlfriend’s thigh.

_“Alex!”_

“What? It’s like I rigged Secret Santa for nothing!”

All eyes turned to the brunette, who just huffed before getting up from where she was nestled in between Sam and Ruby on the couch. “You two are unbelievable!” she added just before she stormed off, the front door slamming shut behind her.

“I’m just gonna—” Sam started hesitantly as she got up as well, gesturing into the general direction of where Alex had just disappeared to. No one as much as tried to stop her.

What followed was hands down the most awkward silence Kara—and probably everyone else in the room—had ever been unfortunate enough to have to endure until, eventually, Nia was the first one to crack under the pressure.

“Uhh… who wants some more eggnog?”

It took fifteen minutes for Alex and Sam to return and, when they did, Alex at least had the good sense to look embarrassed about her little outburst, not daring to make eye contact with either Kara or Lena.

There was a lingering sense of awkwardness all throughout dinner—despite Nia and Winn trying hard to fill the silence with jokes and inconsequential chit chat. It wasn’t until after, when everyone was strewn across the living room in various stages of food coma, that things seemed to truly relax again as Alex offered her sister an apologetic smile from her spot by the window. Kara just nodded, silently accepting the apology.

She looked around the apartment, eyes landing on Lena who was currently stacking pretty much every single plate Kara owned into the dishwasher.

They hadn't talked all night—a true first for them—and Kara figured it was high time to address the elephant in the room.

Under the guise of trying to clean up the mess from dinner, she grabbed a few empty containers and carried them over to the kitchen, to Lena.

“Hey—” she said carefully once she was within arm’s length.

The other woman startled, almost dropping a wine glass. She looked up.

“Mhm?”

Alright, now or never, Danvers.

“Are you ok? You’ve been pretty quiet all night.”

She wanted to reach out—wanted to gently cup Lena’s biceps, to take her hand—but she was afraid that that would just make things worse at the moment, so she didn’t. Although Lena had put Kara’s present on almost immediately, the blonde still didn’t know where they stood, exactly. Was there a possibility that Lena felt the same way? Were they still just friends? Could things ever go back to how they'd been before tonight?

“I’m just thinking,” Lena said after a moment's hesitation, hand absentmindedly traveling up to her new necklace to play with the ruby pendant. The brunette had never struck Kara as a fiddler, was always calm and composed—pokerface firmly in place—but right now she seemed almost nervous. Maybe Kara _had_ scared her away and she was currently trying to come up with a way to best give her the brush-off.

“About what?” Kara asked anyway.

The question came out quietly, almost breathless, to the point where she wasn’t sure the other woman had actually heard her. (She wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer.)

Lena was looking at her intently, green eyes searching for _something_ , before she seemed to come to a decision.

“This,” she said as she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to Kara’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ co-captainsharpe 🤠


End file.
